Only One Person
by russianrose
Summary: I know only one girl. I love only one girl. There is only one person for me and that is...you.
1. Chapter One

Hi everyone! :3

Someone suggested that I post this story here at FF, a feat that I haven't done for the longest time which is why it took me a while to get things going again (my old FF account's password left my memory already). Anyway, I've already posted this to other sites: Soeul Archive, Winglin and Livejournal so I've already gotten quite a few readers/reviews from those various sites but I figured there's nothing wrong with posting it at _the_ FF archives. _I'm such a self-pimp, aren't I?  
_

_

* * *

_

**_  
Only One Person_**

**_Chapter One: To See You_**

_He came back a better person for her. But, does she want him back?  
_

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

So Yi Jeong never thought that the plane ride home would be even more torturous than the four years he spent in Sweden away from his friends and from all things familiar.

As he sat in his luxurious seat in the first class, he could not help but be anxious at the thought of seeing everyone again. Or more specifically, seeing _her_ again. He sighed, remembering the day they 'broke up' at the Namsan stairs. She gave him quite a shock that day; he visited her to tell her things that he had come to realise – that _maybe_ he liked hanging out with her, that _somehow_ her gesture regarding the matter that was Eun Jae had touched him deeply, that there was a _small possibility_ that he cared for her in a 'not as friends only way', that he was _perhaps_ willing to give them a shot – but all these got stuck in his throat and never saw the light of day when he heard her say,

"I'm not going to chase after you anymore, sunbae."

Somehow, those few choice words hit him so hard that he stayed rooted on the spot, unable to do anything else other than stare at her retreating back. The sound her heels made as it came in contact with the steps reverberated through him, scaring him. He had never felt that much…pain and anguish before; not even after his failed first love, not even when he injured his hand, not even after all of his family drama. It was a feeling like no other, as if a mighty hand crushed his chest, making it too difficult to breathe, to live.

She was right, he really was a coward.

He never fought for what he truly wanted, nay, _needed_, because he was afraid of getting hurt. He never truly pursued anything worth fighting for because he didn't want to come back defeated. He manipulated people's feelings because he was afraid that letting someone in would make him vulnerable. He was a child, no, he was _less_ than that. A child would chase after what he yearned for knowing that if he did not, he would end up in tears. Yi Jeong never even so much as _tried_ - until that day.

"When I return, I'll come find you first. I mean, if you haven't found your soulmate by then."

A promise is a promise.

"Can I get you anything, sir?" The flight attendant asked, the smile on her face far too wide to be considered normal.

"I'm perfectly contented at the moment, thank you," Yi Jeong replied, flashing a smile of his own.

* * *

His flight landed at the Incheon Airport a little over lunchtime. To say that he was hungry would be an understatement. He took only a couple or so bites of the gourmet meal that the plane had provided for him; he really was that nervous.

Yi Jeong could not remember any other time where he had been so worried about meeting a _girl_. Well, Chu Ga Eul was no ordinary girl. Of that, he was sure of. From that fateful day that he dragged her from the porridge shop to his studio, he knew that he was dealing with someone different. It was unnerving to say the least; utterly frustrating and fascinating at the same time. He wondered now if that was what Jun Pyo felt too when he first encountered Geum Jan Di. The thought of Gu Jun Pyo and him having similar thoughts about a girl was enough to elicit a small chuckle from him.

Now back to business, he said to himself as he went to check his phone for the address that he had slyly asked his fellow F4, Song Woo Bin, to look up for him a few weeks back. He had called him from Sweden and nonchalantly enquired, in a most casual manner, if his friend knew where Ga Eul worked.

"She works at Shinhwa Kindergarden for now but I think she's aiming for the High School, possibly even the University if she could finish the necessary credits required, by the end of the year."

"Ga Eul's a teacher?" Yi Jeong had plunged on, again using his most uninterested voice. "I thought she wanted to pursue pottery, like me." Call it pride but he just had to add that last bit.

"Well…" Woo Bin paused, teasing him. Clearly, the unconcerned tone he was using did not work on the perceptive Don Juan.

"Well what?"

"She gave up on pottery about two years after you left…"

"Oh," It was the only response that he could come up with. Did that mean that she gave up on _him_ as well? He unconsciously gripped his phone tighter at the thought.

"It was more like, how should I say this," Woo Bin continued, "temporarily letting it be and trying out new interests."

"Oh." Yi Jeong cursed himself inwardly. Just how many times would he use 'oh' as an answer for that conversation, he thought darkly. Woo Bin's reply was clear enough to him. Ga Eul has not _yet_ given up on him but she was not particularly waiting earnestly for him either. He was not sure what hurt more – her not waiting at all or her waiting but not quite.

"She delved into painting and I must say, she's rather good at it," his friend continued, knowing that his message had gone across. "Jan Di, you know she's good at sketching too, right? She told Jun Pyo about Ga Eul's untapped talent so Mister Shinhwa together with Jun Hee noona decided to sponsor Ga Eul's education at an expensive art school and in return, because you do know that she would refuse such help, honestly, it's no wonder she and Jan Di are the best of friends, she worked part time at the Shinhwa hospital where Ji Hoo and Jan Di's doing their internship, accompanying kids from the cancer ward."

"O-", he stopped himself before he used that offending word yet again. "It sounds like she has everything now." No matter how he tried to look at it, Ga Eul's life was currently at that perfect place where So Yi Jeong was no longer needed. Or wanted.

"I wouldn't say _everything_, bro." He smiled as his friend lapsed back into his own 'term of endearment'. "True, she's pretty happy and contented right now but…"

"When are you coming back?"

The question caught him off guard. True, he had planned on returning, really soon if he may add, but he was not about to divulge that information to his best friend because Woo Bin can be very talkative at times. Telling him his plans pretty much equated to telling Jun Pyo; telling Jun Pyo meant that Jan Di would know _in seconds_, and what Jan Di knows, Ga Eul knows too. Where would his element of surprise go with that? Telling Ji Hoo on the other hand would be a different story – it would be like telling a brick wall a secret. No one would be able to squeeze the truth out of him. Yeah, he might just tell Ji Hoo his next move.

"I don't know," Yi Jeong replied in a dead serious voice. "It sounds like everyone's doing great so far even without me…" He purposefully trailed off.

"Don't be a sissy, bro! What is F4 if there are only _three_ of us here? Well, technically there are only two of us since Jun Pyo's still not here either but since he just called to say that he'd be back in a month's time, we can circumvent the fact that there really are just two of the F4 here in Korea. Think about it, okay. Think about coming back."

"Okay."


	2. Chapter Two

* * *

_**Chapter Two: The Man From Sweden**  
_

_She tells him that she's finally found her soulmate._

_

* * *

_

So many years have passed since Yi Jeong last stepped on the Shinhwa Kindergarden grounds. A wave of nostalgia hit him as he stood in front of the concrete white building, hands deep in his pockets. The place was, he remembered fondly with a smile, a witness to the many various firsts in his life.

It was there where he found life-long friends and it was there where he would find his one true love. She's in there, _quite possibly_ waiting for him.

For a moment, he let his imagination run wild and briefly saw himself again as the kid who eagerly waited by the front doors, wanting to be the first one to greet their pretty teacher in the morning. He remembered having a huge crush on his art teacher back then, how he was always smiling up at her and trying to impress her with his art projects. He even kissed her on the cheek after giving her his Christmas present; she was his 'first kiss'. Thinking about his cheeky moves back then, he wondered if any of Ga Eul's students would be as naughty and forward as the kid him. He wished that that would not be the case because knowing how kind-hearted 'his' girl could be, it would not be surprising to him that she would accept some kid's feelings. Now who would want an undoubtedly adorable kid as a rival? Not him, that much he was sure of.

Arriving at the 1-B room, Yi Jeong watched through the glass doors the woman who had consumed his thoughts the last few years. There she was enjoying her time with the children. She was as he remembered her to be, beautiful in every sense of the word.

"You're still using too much pressure," he said as a form of greeting, smiling at the surprised look on Ga Eul's face. _Pleasantly_ surprised, he hoped.

"Yi Jeong sunbae," she replied, standing up quickly. Ah, how he missed being addressed like that.

"Annhyeong," he continued, smiling and nodding in her direction, admiring the pink flush that easily appeared on her cheeks.

"Who are you? Are you our teacher's boyfriend?" The boy who was trying to form…grapes asked. Could that be his love rival? He laughed inwardly at the thought.

"Ahjussi, by any chance, did you come from overseas?" A girl asked, looking him up and down. How perceptive of her, he mused. He wanted to know just what made her think that so he asked, "How did you guess?"

"Then, did you come from Sweden?" An innocent enough question but it brought some spark to Yi Jeong's eyes. He liked how the conversation was going with each passing minute, "Young miss, you're amazing." Could it be? Could Ga Eul really be talking to her students about _him_?

"You must be him! Our teacher said her boyfriend was over there."

Bingo.

* * *

"Ga Eul yang," he started, suddenly aware that his throat had gone very dry. This was something unexpected. Talking to women had always come naturally to him before, why get tongue-tied now? Then again, Chu Ga Eul was far from the usual women he 'dated' and this was no ordinary conversation either. "Have you found your soulmate yet?"

There, he finally did it; he asked her _the_ question. His voice did not even croak _that much_. It sounded pretty normal in his opinion. _Maybe_. Yi Jeong carefully arranged his facial expression to one that showed that he was not too eager to hear the answer even if the truth was far from that. Please say you haven't, he begged inwardly. What would he do if she said that she's found him, whoever 'he' is?

"Sunbae, I think…" He drew nearer, wanting to hear her reply properly but her sentence was suddenly cut off as the grape-making boy came forward and said good bye to Ga Eul, giving Yi Jeong the look of plain death while Ga Eul was not paying attention.

Love rival, definitely.

"You were saying?" Yi Jeong asked after all the kids have piled out of the room. He tried to look uninterested again but his eyebrow twitched the minute she finally gave him an answer.

"I think I _might_ have found him, sunbae."

"Oh," He has now been officially reduced to replying with 'oh' again. But what else _could_ he say?

_'I'm glad to hear that.' Well, he was not!  
'Can I meet him?' That sounded desperate and intrusive.  
'Does he make you happy?' He was feeling miserable just thinking about saying that out loud…_

So many scenarios filled his head yet he could not seem to think of anything coherent to say to her. Thankfully, he was saved by Ga Eul's ringing phone.

"Yoboseyo? Ji Hoo sunbae!"

But the phone call did not turn out to be some saviour. It was in fact, a death trap. Since when did Ji Hoo and Ga Eul became close enough to actually be calling each other? Could Ji Hoo be this soulmate? Ghost boy never mentioned anything about that before. His friend would have told him if he was even _thinking_ of pursuing Ga Eul, right?

So Yi Jeong, have you forgotten what Ji Hoo did to Jun Pyo and Jan Di before? His head snapped back to Ga Eul who was muttering excitedly on the phone, smiling like she knew some secret that he had no idea about. He groaned inwardly, was his friend so consumed with tormenting himself with lov-, _liking_ girls he _cannot_ have? It was true that Yi Jeong did not particularly say it out loud, but he thought that he made it perfectly clear that Ga Eul was 'off limits' to his friends at least.

"We have to go now," Ga Eul said after hanging up, interrupting his thoughts. "Ji Hoo sunbae said that Jun Pyo sunbae's back. He believes a proposal's coming. Wouldn't that be sweet and romantic? Coming back for her and then proposing… Just, wow!"

Sweet and romantic, huh? That was really more Yi Jeong's style, not Jun Pyo's. You just wait and see Chu Ga Eul, I will show you sweet and romantic, _soon..._, he promised silently.

He suddenly grabbed Ga Eul's arm. It was something he wanted to do since he first set his eyes on her that day. That and kissing her senseless. "Let's hurry," he said when Ga Eul did not move from the spot. She looked at him, a little shocked at his actions before she recovered and gave him a small, knowing smile. It was all too familiar to both of them – it was exactly what Yi Jeong did that fateful first encounter.

* * *

Gu Jun Pyo's proposal to Geum Jan Di was successful. The hard-working couple would wed the year after, when Jan Di finally graduates from Medical School.

If only things were that easy between the chaebol and his country bumpkin…

Now that he had seen that Ji Hoo and Ga Eul were not exactly chummy with each other, Yi Jeong was able to relax and enjoy the rest of the day with his friends and of course, with Ga Eul. As was sort of customary, it was him who was tasked with bringing Jan Di's home.

"Ga Eul yang," he said as a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Would you mind if we take a little detour first before I drop you off?"

"Alright, I'm not in a hurry to go home just yet," she replied, sighing softly.

His smile only became wider after hearing her say that.

"I mean…it's not that late so there's really no need to rush," Ga Eul quickly said, as if expecting a witty comment from the potter. "And, I'm really taking up your time because you always, _always_ get stuck with me. You may have other plans already, I would totally understand. Maybe I should just take a cab and go."

It was his turn to sigh now, "I was merely suggesting that we grab some food for a bit. Aren't you hungry?" He turned his head a little sideways to see her more clearly, "Besides, you know I would never allow you to go home on your own. Not when I can make sure that you do get home myself."

"Oh. Right," she felt her cheeks warm up at this declaration. "Food sounds great!"

"That's my girl."


	3. Chapter Three

* * *

**_Chapter Three: Maybe It Was A Date  
_**

_He gave her something that was just for her._

* * *

The drive to the secluded restaurant was quiet. Neither said a single word as the car sped across the streets as silent as a shadow. Yi Jeong wanted to ask that question that had been bothering him all day but somehow, the timing and place did not feel right. He would just have to wait and take that chance when the opportunity presented itself again. Or really, he would just ask her when he was no longer driving.

When they finally got there – a mere seven minutes from when they decided to eat, Yi Jeong quickly stepped out and went to the passenger side, holding up a hand to help Ga Eul out. The restaurant was not the usual posh ones that So Yi Jeong was used to; in fact, it was his first time to dine in such a place but since Ga Eul chose it, he figured that the place must serve good food.

"I didn't know you're okay with eating at places that doesn't scream 'five star'," she said with a raised eyebrow as she tentatively took his proffered hand. Ga Eul's hand was smaller compared to his; he wished, not for the first time, that she would let him hold her hand forever. Her hand seemed to be perfectly suited with his.

"Well," he replied, his tone light yet serious. "Let's just say that I'm a _changed man_."

"I see." If Ga Eul understood the implications of Yi Jeong's words, she did not show it. Instead, she continued her teasing, "But you still seem to have a penchant for loud colours."

What? He looked down at his mostly black ensemble, confusion instantly registering on his face. "I don't really follow what you're trying to-"

She pointed at his shiny, newly acquired, not at all subtle lime green Lotus. "Orange got too boring?"

He laughed as Ga Eul stuck a tongue out at him. "I'm an artist. My tastes are supposed to be exceptional. Exotic. One of a kind. You should know that, you're a budding painter now."

Rolling her eyes, she immediately countered, "I think it's really just a case of 'I like the attention'." She made quotation mark actions with her fingers to add emphasis; Yi Jeong thought it was really cute.

"That too." He replied with a laugh. Brutally honest, as always. But, that was part of Chu Ga Eul's charm. She was perhaps one of the very few who can keep him in check, can make sure that he hears what he needed, not _wanted_, to hear and tell him straight to his face when he was being impossible. "You don't like it? Should I go for the generic black instead?"

"Nah. It's okay. I think it suits you just fine." Yi Jeong grinned in appreciation.

As soon as they entered, they were seated in a corner booth- far from the rest of the patrons, just as Yi Jeong wanted. When their orders arrived, they ate in silence, occasionally conversing in hushed tones, neither one willing to open up and say things that were needed to be said.

* * *

After finishing their meal, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul settled down in their seats, waiting for their desserts- strawberry shortcake for him, blueberry cheesecake for her. "Wasn't that nice?" she asked, pleased to see that the other actually enjoyed the food and the place she picked.

"It was, but…" Remembering something, he searched in his pockets for the surprise he had prepared for Ga Eul. "…there's just something that I forgot." He pulled out a red velvet box topped with a small golden bow and placed it on the table between them, "this."

"What's that?" She eyed the box suspiciously before peering at Yi Jeong's face.

"From Sweden with love."

When Ga Eul still did not move, he pushed the box towards her and, putting on his pained, pouty face, declared, "You do realize that you're hurting my feelings here."

That seemed to work for she started, though hesitantly, to reach for it. "Definitely not a ring, right?" She laughed nervously before biting on her lower lip.

"That's too cheesy, baby."

"Hmm." More relaxed now, she pulled on the ribbon and lifted the lid, "Good to hear"

Inside, nestled in wrapping tissue was a delicate looking wristwatch. The gold bracelet itself was a work of art – an intricate pattern of leaves, vines and flowers - while the face boasted of spindly hands and four, tiny cut emeralds where the three, six, nine and twelve should be.

'Sunbae…" Ga Eul gushed, obviously not expecting the priceless piece in front of her.

"For lost time." He said simply, looking her straight in the eyes.

Not wishing for things between them to be uncomfortable, he quickly explained. "I mean, that's, er. I uh, …had it specially made." _Just for you_Yi Jeong added silently, hands shaking as he picked up the watch and motioned for Ga Eul to hold up her wrist. "I made the mold for the bracelet myself. Took me months and countless tries to get it just right, I even had to- _Why are you crying_?"

Elation at the gift, he had expected a little of that. Shocked would be a given. Refusal to take it, most likely. But _tears_? "Aish. Don't you like it, Ga Eul yang?" His words only seemed to fuel her tears. Given another situation, he would have found the scene amusing. After all, was it not a crying crisis that brought them together years ago? But tonight, knowing that those tears were because of something he said or did or something he _did not say_ or _did not do_…

A million thoughts started zooming in his head. Does he no longer have a place in her life? In her heart? Is this about her 'soulmate', whoever _he_ is? Should he tell her to accept his gift for the sake of their _friendship_? Would he be okay with being friends only? No, he would not have that! But, was that all she could offer him now?

_Was he too late?_

He reached across the table and placed his hand on top of hers. "Please say something…"

To his surprise, he saw the corners of her eyes wrinkle and her lips curved into a small smile. "Thank you, Sunbae." She dabbed at her cheeks with the handkerchief he offered but did not say anything more. Instead, she continued smiling in that mysterious and attractive way.

Yes, utterly frustrating indeed. "So…you like it, right?"

A nod.

"It's not too much?"

A shake of her head.

"Why were you crying then?"

A shrug of her shoulders.

_Extremely frustrating indeed._

"I won't get a proper answer, would I?"

"Uh-huh."

_Every boy's the same, since up in the seventh grade. They've been trying to get with me. Trying to…_

"It's Woo Bin Sunbae," Ga Eul said without looking at the screen of her mobile phone.

_ha, ha-ha, ha ha-ha. I keep turning them down but they always come around. Asking me to go around, that's not the way it's going down._

"You should answer it. It might be important," Yi Jeong said trying to keep the irritation from his voice minimal. Personalised call alert for Woo Bin? Aish. He was going to go crazy soon. First, he found out that Ga Eul and Ji Hoo were now 'call buddies'. Now, he got to listen in on Woo Bin's special ring tone _on Ga Eul's phone_. What's next? The phone Ga Eul's using was a gift from Jun Pyo, would that be it? Aaargh.

"Sunbae?" she asked after the call, wondering what was wrong with Yi Jeong. "You look…" Ga Eul paused and squinted to further inspect Yi Jeong's face. "…weird."

"I didn't like the shortcake." He replied flatly. "What did the Don Juan want?"

She frowned, unable to figure out the moody Yi Jeong that was sitting across from her. "You shouldn't call your friend like that."

"What did he want?" He repeated, crossing his arms. What could Woo Bin possibly want from his Ga Eul?

"Yi Jeong sunbae…" He heard the warning in her voice and for a moment, Yi Jeong relented. He cleared his throat, apologised and reached for a glass of water.

"Can you drive me to his house?"

He was so shocked to hear her request that he spit back the water he had just gulped down, the look of horror on his face could not have been more obvious. "Eeh?!"


	4. Chapter Four

* * *

_**Chapter Four: Your Best Friend Is Your Worst Enemy**_

_He never thought a woman would come between them._

* * *

"Ji Hoo?" Yi Jeong pressed the intercom button one more time. His patience was on the edge that night. He had had no proper sleep yet and all things Ga Eul was stressing him out big time. In fact, it was a first for him - he could not recall a single woman who had him…seething in jealousy - or whatever it was that he was feeling - before. "Ji Hoo ah, open up."

"Did you leave your house key again?" Came the muffled, sleep-filled voice from the machine.

Really, why can't his friend just open the damn door already? "It's Yi Jeong. You remember me, your F4 friend since kindergarden? Ring a bell? _…And what the hell are you talking about??_"

"Ah, thought you were someone else. No need to be a prat, Yi Jeong."

With that, the door opened with a soft buzz and Ji Hoo's what-are-you-doing-here-disturbing-my-sleep face greeted Yi Jeong. However, one look at his friend's face and Ji Hoo noticed immediately that something _was_ wrong. Sure, he was a sleep monster but for any of his friends, Ji Hoo was all ears. "You look horrible. Anything the matter?"

"_Thanks a lot,_" Yi Jeong sighed dramatically and quickly plopped down on Ji Hoo's white couch, hugging one of the fluffy pillows close to his chest. "I'm jetlagged and confused." He paused and waited for his friend to settle comfortably on an armchair before continuing.

"Okay, so I treated Ga Eul out for dinner tonight. Not surprising, right? Everything went smoothly; we didn't quarrel or anything. I, So Yi Jeong was a complete gentleman - I was okay with dining at this place that I normally would not have gone to and even gave her this very special gift that I personally worked on while I was in Sweden. She cried when she saw the gift, that puzzles me a lot, but still… Long story short, I wasn't a complete arse." Yi Jeong looked at Ji Hoo exasperatedly and the latter knew that it was his turn to say _something_.

Ji Hoo wagered a guess, "She, er, dumped you?"

To say that Yi Jeong's eyes almost left their sockets at Ji Hoo's response would be an understatement.

"No, she did not dump me. Why? _Would_ she dump me? Did you _know_ that she would dump me? Did she tell _you_ something? Is this about that soulmate guy? _Are you that soulmate guy???_"

_Wrong guess_, Ji Hoo thought as he tried not to wince at the way Yi Jeong's voice seemed to grow louder and hmm, desperate? with each passing second. "I was merely guessing; I really have no clue about that. There's no need to panic, Yi Jeong ah. And _please_, I just woke up you know. If you want me to help you with things, it's best if I don't end up with a headache."

"I wasn't panicking, I was just...," Yi Jeong said in his defense, pouting slightly at his hyung. "Nevermind. I'll just, erm, continue my story, alright?"

"Okay, so aside from the fact that she cried because of the gift, again, I have no idea _why_, everything was fine. That is, until Woo Bin's phone call. Yes, Song Woo Bin, our _dear friend_, had the gall to call Ga Eul while she's dining with _me_ and asked her to come over to _his house_ at this time of the night."

Ji Hoo's eyes darted to the clock on wall behind the couch where Yi Jeong sat. _Nine thirty._ Ji Hoo's brain told him that pointing out that nine in the evening wasn't that late yet on any given planet would cause another round of hysteria so he didn't say a thing and just politely nodded.

"I was being nice so I drove Ga Eul to Woo Bin's even if, for the life of me, I have no idea _why_ she even had to be there in the first place. I wanted to ask her what it was all about but I didn't want to be too privy of her affairs like some overbearing boyfriend that I am not _yet_. So, I figured I might as well just go home and sleep it off but halfway through driving and obsessing over it, I felt this terrible headache or something akin to headache and I realized that I couldn't drive anymore without getting into or causing anyone an accident. With your house nearer than mine, I thought I'd take a chance and see if you're here and ask if I could stay for the night."

Yi Jeong also wanted to ask Ji Hoo if he could shed light on what is up with their best friend and the girl who has captured his heart but thought the better of it -- he didn't want to sound _that_ theatrical, especially after the earlier outburst.

"So we're just gonna go sleep it off now?" Ji Hoo added hopefully.

Yi Jeong shot him a look of plain death.

His friend never so much as blinked, "You said it yourself; you wanted to see if you could sleep over."

Ji Hoo had a point, he did say that. _Ugh, why did Ji Hoo have to be so perceptive? Or well, such a good listener?_ "Fine, ignore me." He huffed and crossed his arms across his chest.

Yoon Ji Hoo did just that.

* * *

It never occurred to him how someone he had known for practically his whole life could change over the course of four years. Ji Hoo had always been a very generous person, offering any of the F4, or anyone for that matter, the best of what he could give which was why Yi Jeong found it so puzzling that his friend did not let him occupy the larger of the guestrooms in the house.

Well, it wasn't as though he was made to sleep in some tiny mouse hole – he was still given a sizeable room. It was just that it seemed a bit odd that he be made to sleep in that particular room when the other ones were empty.

_If they were empty, that is._

Now that he had time to think about it, Ji Hoo had greeted him earlier with a _'did you leave your house key again?'_ Would that mean that there _was_ someone else in the house besides Ji Hoo and him? But who could that be? Grandpa Yoon died two years ago; Yi Jeong remembered, regretful now that never got to attend the funeral. He would have to apologise to Ji Hoo for that later. If it wasn't Grandpa Yoon, who else could it be?

Could it be…_a girl?_

Yi Jeong would have wanted to mull over this startling thought some more had his eyes not betrayed him and closed on their own. He would have to wait to get the answers to his questions for a few more hours. He needed his sleep first.

* * *

So Yi Jeong woke up to the smell of something delicious that was wafting in from the kitchen.

He got up, checked his watch and noticed that it was only six in the morning. No way would Ji Hoo be awake yet, his friend would rather be caught dead than wake up that early on a Saturday. Then again, mister doctor might be busy with his hospital duties. He wasn't sure; he had just gotten back from Sweden after all.

Might as well find out.

Yi Jeong quickly slipped on the white slippers that he was spared last night and stealthily crept out of his room intending to catch his host off guard, all the while keeping a close eye for anyone else who might be in the house with them. He had not forgotten his theory from the night before – that Ji Hoo must be hiding some chick from the rest of F4 and Jan Di. He could understand keeping something like that from Jan Di as she might just freak out or worse, do a spinning high kick on anyone in her line of vision when she does find out that Ji Hoo's back in the dating game. Did Gu Joon Pyo's fiancée actually think that an F4 would give up on at least asking girls out? Hah! That day would only happen once all of then are married _or_ whipped.

He cringed. For some reason, it already felt like all of them _are_ whipped with the exception of Woo Bin.

First things first, he thought as he finally rounded the corner that would reveal the kitchen's occupant. Yi Jeong soon found himself smiling a smug smile when he saw that the person whose back was turned to him was obviously not Ji Hoo's. Definitely, not Ji Hoo's.

The Casanova watched as the pajama-clad girl – it was obviously female; he could tell from the curves, the butt, the long hair and the voice humming softly – spun on the spot, dancing to some silent music. But what he saw was something that he never expected…

"_Chu Ga Eul???_"


End file.
